Druhir
The Dark Elves of Naggaroth speak a related language called Black Elven (or sometimes Druhir), which blends the lexicons of Eltharin (the original language of the elves) and Black Speech, though they use pure Dark Tongue when discussing matters related to sorcery. The runic script used for written Druhir is called Druchast. Druchast runes are much sharper and angular than regular Eltharin runes. A * Ancri Dam - Heart of the Stag. * Anwyr na Eruen - The Bride of Ruin, figure in an ancient Khainite prophecy. * Autarii - Druhir term for the Blackspine Shades. D * Dalakoi - "Strength against Death", Druhir term for the long mail shirt usually worn under a breastplate. * Drachau - "Hand of Night". Title of one of the rulers of the six black cities. * Draich - An executioner's weapon, as well as the act of execution. * Draichnyr na Khaine - Warriors of the temple of Khaine, likely referring to the Executioners. * Drannach - "Sky-Piercer", spears used by the Dark Elves. G * Ghlaith - "Spineblade", an archaic weapon used by dark elf nobles in ritual duels. H * Haakseer - The traditional voyage of a nobleborn Druchii upon coming of age, plundering coastlines and earning themselves a name. * Hadrilkar - "Collar of service", a torc worn by Druchii to show their allegiance to a specific noble house, temple or guild. * Haru'ann - Council of five that serves the Grand Carnifex of Khaine. * Heshyr na Tuan - Keepers of the Dead, a rank in the Cult of Khaine. * Hithuan - The etiquettes of leaving space in sword lengths according to one's station. K * Keikalla - "Spirit bells", janglers worn by Druchii nobles to ward away malevolent spirits and announce their presence on the battlefield. * Khairith Irlean - "The Place of a Thousand Bloody Delights". Name given to a Cathayan port massacred by Witch Elves. * Khaitan - Long silk robe worn by Druchii nobles. * Kheitain - "Soul Eater", the lance used by Cold One Knights. L * Lakelui - "Soultaker", an archaic weapon used by dark elf nobles in ritual duels. M * Maibd - name for the Witch Elves. N * Nauglir - Cold Ones. R * Raksha - Term for the restless dead, more specifically to a vengeful ghost that preys on the living. S * Sa'an'ishar - Shorthand of the command "Shields and Spears", the standard Druchii battle formation, used to command attention. * Shayar Nuan - "Blessed Dead", the assassins of Khaine. U * Uraithen - "Deathrain", repeater crossbows used by Dark Elves. * Urhan - "High One", traditional title of the leader of a Shade Clan. * Urithain - "Destroyer", the sword of Malekith. V * Vaulkhar - "Maker of chains", title of the general of a drachau's army. * Vauvalka - "Shadow-caster", sorcerers not aligned to the Convent of Sorceresses, operating in half-legality. * Vrahsha - The slime excreted by the Cold Ones, used to make the beasts more docile and usable as beasts of war. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 110 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 6 ** : pg. 10 ** : pg. 74 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 27 * : Defenders of Ulthuan by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 11 * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Daemons Curse (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Glossary * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Reaper of Souls (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter Six: Legends and Lies * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Reaper of Souls (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter Two: The Bride of Ruin ** : Chapter Ten: The Wounded Wolf * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Warpsword (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter Four: Keepers of the Dead ** : Chapter Six: Balance of Terror ** : Chapter Eight: Revelations ** : Chapter Thirteen: Among the Dead * : The End Times: Curse of Khaine (Novel) by Gav Thorpe ** : Chapter Four: Visions of Blood Category:Dark Elves Category:Languages Category:D